玫瑰袖扣
by silenceblack
Summary: 英米。特调特工亚瑟•柯克兰被认命前往美国调查制药公司Jm's内幕，在舞会上认识并发展感情的记者男舞伴的真实身份是Jm's董事长费洛姆•琼斯的独子… lofter 50 fo内部点文回馈，创意来自星坠。里面的专业知识纯属胡扯。有沿用碟中谍系列电影元素。
1. chapter 1

2:30 a.m. 纽约

一架直升飞机停于郊区。

"这里是AC97，提前4min到达目的地，完毕。"女驾驶员片刻后关掉通讯设备。旋翼逐渐停歇。

"这是大门钥匙。"驾驶员递给身边的男人一串银色钥匙，检查设备后重新打开通讯设备，"玩的愉快，亨伯特先生。"

亚瑟•柯克兰将钥匙收入紫黑色条纹便服西装的内袋，打开门跳了下去。直升飞机准备腾空，借其光可以看出这是一片比较隐秘的空地，其间有一栋棕色横纹木的A字顶私人别墅，草坪修整，近处有三棵细杆槐树。"接住！"他接住驾驶员扔给他的公文包，这次允许带自己的东西，他和她交换了个眼神，哼笑一声抓着包转身向别墅走去。飞机腾空消失，气流让他金黄色的头发飘动。他用钥匙开了门，调整了下耳朵中的通讯器。

"喂，这里是107临时行动小组，别开灯，我看见你进去了。亚瑟，你要用的东西在二楼左转第二个房间衣柜里，里面有一些供选择的装备和一台电脑。你需要把芯片植入皮肤以便我们使用卫星定位和调取影像。"

他利索地上了楼，从上衣口袋拿出一个带框的圆形镜片，从它身上抽出一个巴掌长的小伸缩竿。他举着镜片察看到房间的陈设，打开衣柜，里面只有三四件衣物。他钻进去关上衣柜门。"我拿到电脑了。"

"D盘里有一个文件夹，把里面的东西看完。"

他打开一个程序，里面装有一个程序和一些图片资料。"费洛姆•琼斯……"

"有传言称他会出现在明天的舞会上，尽量让他注意到你。尽量融入进去，还有，你要找个男舞伴。"

"男舞伴？"亚瑟开始浏览图片，那是一些发布会的照片和剪报。

"会场全是男性吗？"

"有可能，但琼斯有可能邀请一些商业巨头，其中有女性。但记住，潜规则是男男成对。"

费洛姆•琼斯是他接触的目标。美国制药公司巨头之一Jm's的董事长及创始人。他听闻费洛姆喜好男色，在工作上与他相接触多的岗位上无一不是男性。

电脑中是他少有的几次在媒体露面，发布即将研制出的有益于延长人类可能寿命和保持健康程度的药物。

"这次你以约翰•亨伯特，垄断细胞衰变研究的亨伯特制药公司董事长儿子的身份参加舞会，目的是让他愿意与你合作。琼斯的病毒研制发布信息之后还没有打开销售渠道的原因极有可能是解药研制上出问题。琼斯曾和前任研究所长卡士•佩蒂产生矛盾导致解药研究数据缺失。"

亨伯特制药股份有限公司的科研实力与Jm's不相上下，但是掌握了包括但不限于细胞衰变的核心技术，还有一个生物化学和毒理学的双学位博士人才。琼斯研的病毒能够迅速侵入红细胞导致其迅速衰变并在十二小时之内致病，通过血液传染。有心之人可以通过释放病毒制造混乱再大量生产贩卖解药来赚取暴利。所以亨伯特要是有贩卖毒药和解药赚取钱财的想法的话，不如收购股份让其成千万倍增长。亨伯特有研制解药的能力，如果想办法拿到51％的股份而控股……他就可以控制整个美国制药业。

他一定不会放弃和我交涉的。亚瑟心想。

"对了，这次FBI不亲自出动而从英国找到我的原因是？"

"首先因为你的医学和生物学背景，博士。"

"其次，我们认为你对男人有一套。"

亚瑟因为被猜出取向而有些不满，又对那个肯定而不禁失笑。也许他应该期待这次的任务。

PLAN A是让费洛姆把作为合作伙伴的他带到研究所去。

浏览完文件后，他把电脑格式化，用注射枪将芯片插入脖子后部，随即上床睡觉。为了明晚的交涉续养精力。

阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯因为大厅的冷气打了个喷嚏。真他妈的冷，前台还没回来吗？明明是如此举足轻重的一个大公司，前台竟然不在。中央空调的温度还调这么低。

"你好，记者先生，好久不见。"一个棕短发女人从里面出来，手里拿着文件夹。

"我找琼斯先生。"他搓了搓裸露在外的手臂。

前台为他说明了楼层和路线，他要找的人不一定固定的某个地方。作为记者的他不方便用真实身份找费洛姆，每次都要和他提前打招呼。

他在全透明的电梯中心不在焉地看着这座城市商业区的景色和运作着的电梯部件。他不安地整理了下领带：他从来不喜欢穿正装，但是考虑到场合，为了不太显眼，他得装成一个商业人士。

随着"叮"的一声，电梯门缓缓打开，他看了眼迎面映入眼帘楼层平面结构图，朝左走，会客室和办公室都在最里边。

他和被告知的一样待在会客室，不一会儿又觉得不耐烦便直接动身去办公室。

"啊……！琼斯先生……"

开门的一瞬间漏出来的男人的情欲的声音吓得阿尔弗雷德背脊一阵发麻，他慌慌张张地关上门，热气迅速上涌，脸上火烧一样红了。

不管几次遇到这种场面，他都会毫无防备地吓一跳。不管几次他找父亲都会忘记先敲门。他听见他的胸膛中像是在打鼓。那句"琼斯先生"他条件反射地以为是在叫他自己。

他希望自己关门的声音不会太大。

房间里发出窸窸窣窣的听不清的声音，参杂着听不清的人声，他小声嘀咕叫自己别听清那些声音。片刻后，门毫无预兆地开了，一个三十岁左右的男人整理着他的紫色领带，尴尬还残留在阿尔弗雷德的脸上。紫色领带瞧见他，以一种狐疑的眼神打量了他一下，阿尔弗雷德尖着声音说了声"早上好"，紫色领带整理好领带，说了声"早上好"就迈着步子小声哼着歌离开了。

阿尔弗雷德扶了下眼镜，舒了一口气，就听见费洛姆亲热的"进来吧，阿尔。"

阿尔弗雷德带着仿佛被人欠钱的表情走进办公室，用脚"砰"地一声把门关上，闻到空气中的味道时嘀咕了声"我肏他娘的"。

"别这么粗暴！那扇门值一百万呢！"

"我看和楼下咖啡厅的门差不多。"

"噢，那我换一个好了。"

阿尔弗雷德在弗洛姆办公桌前，看着弗洛姆带着笑容的粉红色的脸。又把椅子往后推了两米。

"你能别老是在工作时间肏男人吗？"

"人要活在当下，即时享乐，阿尔。我只是女人玩腻了。放松一点，你也可以享受一下嘛。"

"真是谢谢了，不过不用了。"

"你是不是该找个男朋友了？"

"我想我可能会找个女朋友。"

费洛姆若有所思地点点头，从抽屉中拿出一包威斯敏斯特香烟，划燃打火机，抽起了一根。

"言归正传。"他眯着眼睛吐了一口烟，烟气在他脸部附近逗留，从抽屉里拿出一张深蓝色的请柬和一张记者证。"有个间谍昨天到了纽约，地点不明。有可能会参加今天晚上的舞会，你去帮我调查下。"

记者证的名字是艾力克斯•豪威尔。阿尔弗雷德翻开请柬。地点是琼斯家的私宅。

"在家里吗……"

亚瑟带上内装摄像头的钢笔，新的可操作的通讯器，带有摄像头的手表，身着燕尾服准备出发。

阿尔弗雷德带上小型DV，身着晚宴幅从自己租住的公寓出发。


	2. chapter 2 A

手机端的蠢货我不知道怎么弄notes

隔太久了设定都有些忘了但是我想完结后会对第一章也许是全章进行修改。抱歉拖了这么久。各位新年快乐，星坠新年快乐。

琼斯的私宅有两层，靠林子有一个带泳池的宽敞院子。大厅中央是大型的螺旋式水晶吊顶和灯组。两侧的对称楼梯通向二楼的长廊。长廊上方装饰着一副巨大的乡村风景油画。沿墙挂着几幅小油画。天花板正中是被浅彩色的碎玻璃组成的线条装饰分割的一大块方形的镜子，这更增加了视觉的延伸感，亚瑟与镜中的自己对视，后者仰着头，刘海梳起，神情平静。壁纸和家具都是黄色色系。

亚瑟端了一杯香槟，喝了一口，退到角落的一个小靠椅处坐下。现在与会人员只来了一部分，但是既有男人也有女人。他把为躲过检测暂时关闭的通讯器和摄像机重新开启后确认了通讯无碍。

根据指示，他把酒杯给了经过的侍从，在后者离开后迅速上了二楼。

首先是个圆形的会客厅，长廊灯光算不上明亮，均是装饰着小幅油画，每一个房间门都是紧闭着的，他一路放轻脚步，都没有遇见人。他又进入另外一个走廊，在第二个双扇们的房间停下，贴门听了下确定里面没有人之后，他从领带背后抽出几个粗细和顶端构造不同的金属小工具。鼓捣片刻，随着"咔"的一声响，门锁开了。

他侧身进入书房，将门掩上。果真是书房。抛光木桌背对玻璃墙体，左右手两侧是一样的深棕色大书柜。他搜查了桌子上的文件夹，没有发现有价值的地方，他从公文包中抽出一个条状的小型金属探测器，最后在左侧书柜隔层中找到一个伪装成书的手提式电脑，远程破解后，他用光盘将内容进行了全盘拷贝。

晚会客人已经全到场了，在舒缓的小提琴声中两两交谈着。这其中有女人也有男人，有年轻人也有中年企业家。阿尔弗雷德观察着周围的人，他们中的大部分他提前了解过背景。他脖子上挂着的摄影机和他的晚宴服格格不入。他推测间谍会伪装成侍者或者其余不显眼的角色获取这次舞会将发布的情报。他从侍者那里拿了一杯香槟。

Jm公司的人力资源主管代替费洛姆对来宾表示了欢迎，舞会开始。

"你好，我是约翰·亨伯特。"亚瑟举着酒杯，对一个男人搭讪道。"谢谢，贵公司的产品才是最好的。"

他觉得有些疲惫了，退出人群坐在了钢琴旁的椅子上，这里有很多重要商业人士，他可以在费洛姆到场的时候拉上克劳德或者杰尔夫做舞伴，这时他注意到身边靠墙站着的阿尔弗雷德。这人身着晚宴服，金色头发梳得很体面，但是有一撮立起来了，带着银色的细框眼镜，镜片被擦得很干净，手上却拿着一台摄影。

亚瑟端着酒站在他靠着的墙上。

"所以，那台机器用来做什么的？"

正在思考的阿尔弗雷德朝舞池按下快门键，他转过了头。他才反应过来地眨了下眼睛。

"呃……抱歉？"

"这是用来做什么的？"亚瑟指指他手中的摄影机。

"拍照。我是个记者。"

"我都没有注意到还有记者。"

"那个棕色头发的男人是也记者，还有那个长头发女人穿黑裙子的女人。"他平淡地回答道，"但是费洛姆是私人宴请，不允许带设备进来的。"

亚瑟转动了下眼睛，不允许带设备，但是他带了。这很明显说明眼前这个年轻小伙和费洛姆关系特殊。他重新打量着正看向别处的阿尔弗雷德的侧脸。

金色头发混有浅亚麻色，像是抹的办均匀的油画颜料，漂亮的和谐，后颈短短的金发看起来很……可爱?刘海处有一撮立了起来在半途软了下去。也许，这说明他不是常常参与这类场合的人，亚瑟明白打理头发是一件对么令人难过的事。亚瑟才意识带他看起来与其他人的不同，比起这些将自己压抑起来躲在礼服里的上流人士，仿佛更充满阳关和活力，细框眼睛挂在高鼻梁上，镜片相当干净，是因为记者需要的敏锐吗？他的确有着一张白净俊俏的脸，眼神带有冷漠。费洛姆喜欢这样子的吗?

"我叫约翰·亨伯特。你呢？"

"艾力克斯。"

"艾力克斯什么？"

"奥威尔。艾力克斯·奥威尔。叫我艾力克斯就可以。"


	3. chapter 2 B

舞会全是男女成对。亚瑟观察到了这一细节。这看起来是很平常的舞会。

"女士们，先生们，请给我你们的视线。"费洛姆出现在沿墙的楼梯上，这使他轻易地被全场人看见。"我很高兴你们的到来，现在，让我们一起来见证JM's建立以来最伟大的变革。"

白布从左右楼梯正中降下，侍者调低了灯光的亮度。投影机射出光线，亚瑟没有移开眼睛。

那是医学报告。亚瑟轻轻皱起了眉。费洛姆面带稳重的微笑，对新项目进行了解释。

"我们致力于开辟人类健康新时代。而它无疑将成为领军者。"

"现在，让我向你们介绍我们的新研究室负责人，杰森·怀特先生。（他身边的男人向各位点头示意）最后，让我们为人类的新未来干杯！"全场响起一阵欢呼。

亚瑟喝了一口香槟，身旁的阿尔弗雷德正低着头看着脚尖，对费洛姆毫不在意的样子。费洛姆牵着一位女士的手进入舞池，乐声响起。

"琼斯，"思考了片刻他说，"我们去跳舞吧。""去干什么?""跳舞。"他确定地说。

疑惑从阿尔弗雷德脸上变成错愕，亚瑟想知道是不是他无意中冒犯到了他。

他并没有什么特定的目的，只是想跳舞而已，他也并不想去邀请那些没讲过话的女士，他仅仅是把心里想的很自然地说了出来而已。

"好吧。"他说，把DV取了下来。

他们尴尬地注视了一会儿，没等谁开口亚瑟就下意识地把手搭在阿尔弗雷德的腰上了。他们尝试着往人群靠，两对舞伴带着惊讶的眼光为他们友善地挪了挪身子。亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德连着拌了两脚。

"等等等等"亚瑟将视线从脚下收回，平时看向一脸局促的阿尔弗雷德。"我……我不会跳女步。"

"我也不会。"

亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德的手挪到了自己的腰上。

身高的相近迫使他们持续地凝视对方的眼睛。意识到这样不太好，阿尔弗雷德移开了视线，亚瑟配合地眯上了眼睛。人声和乐声在他耳边萦绕。

他们还是较为顺利地将舞步进行了下去。

阿尔弗雷德——已经把窃听器黏在一个侍者的裤子上，开始有些倦了，他顺着亚瑟的步子轻轻晃动，迷上眼睛，亚瑟把他带到了沙发处，而前者毫不顾忌地倒头开睡。

"不错的舞。"亚瑟回头，强收惊讶。

"我觉得我们俩不怎么能合在一起跳舞。"

"默契和温柔。"

"两周后的周五，JM's总部，我会联系你。你父亲应该对这个新项目感兴趣吧？"

"对的。您这句话正合我意。"

他们干了杯。

"阿尔弗雷德。"费洛姆唤道，"阿尔弗雷德。"

"干嘛?"

"别在这儿睡，容易感冒。我叫司机送你回去。"

"嗯嗯嗯。"他别过了头，模模糊糊地回答道。亚瑟沉默地看着他。这是何等大胆才敢如此没有礼数。"我送他吧。"费洛姆说给了他地址。"好，我记住了。"

他把阿尔弗雷德拖上车后，在他的上衣口袋放了张名片。

两周后的周五——如果没有其他情况发生的话，这意味着他将有两周的休假时间。其余的工作都由他的队友来负责。而他可以进行一些调查。


End file.
